


Muted Alpha

by AgentAngel



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Action, Alpha - Freeform, BDSM, Dark, F/M, Forbidden Sex, Love, Magic, Pack, Porn, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sneak - Freeform, StrongLove, Supernatural - Freeform, Taboo, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf, mature - Freeform, omega - Freeform, parenting, rebel, rebelion, secret, werwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAngel/pseuds/AgentAngel
Summary: Malyana was only a teenager. But she was a rare breed her mother was a cross between angel and demon and her father was mixed with werewolf and human. therefore she is all three. Ryan is the second in command to the pack. but as soon as he saw her smile. it was only her that grounded him...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> MALYANA AND RYAN ARE GONNA BE THE CHARACTERS I USE FOR ALL MY BOOKS AHEAD!!!  
> If you want the faces or have an idea of what they look like here are some faces you can choose from  
> Malyana: Beba Sukic, Janae Roberts, Scarlett Rose Leithold  
> Ryan: James Gaisford, Dylan Jordan

~~Malyana's P.O.V~~  
She woke up pretty early on a Saturday morning just as she opened her icy blue hues she fell out of her queen sized bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor making a loud THUMP!! though sadly that was the only sound she could possibly make sence she was of course muted. so she slowly rose to her feet and shivered from the cold of being out of her warm covers. she rubbed her pale arms and walked across her room to her closet searching through a rack of clothing she picked out a yellow t-shirt that had black flowers lining the bottom of it she slipped out of her blue long sleeve from the night before and slipped on the yellow t-shirt she then searched through the neatly folded jeans laying at the floor of the closet picking out a pair of Jeggings and pulled them on she then walked over to a rack that had her shoes lined up on them she picked out a pair of blue Jordans and slipped them on as well. as she went down her long stair case she looked around for her mother. who was in the kitchen as she walked up and tapped her shoulder her mom turned around with a bright smile, "Good morning sweetie eat something before you go" her mother persist's as she smiled gently back to her mom and shook her head her mother frowned a little bit but let her off. as Malyana kissed her mothers cheek and grabbed her I-pod and her earbuds as she walked out of the house she placed her earbuds into her ears and searched through her songs clicking on one of her favorites,"Stay High" as she started to jog down the street and then on a trail onto the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan's P.O.V~~  
Ryan and his pack we're out prowling around for new blood adding to the family. as he persuaded the pack to let him go on ahead and off away from them to prowl ahead. as he was walking along he saw a female jogging along the trail she was beautiful she was perfect. as he jumped into a tree jumping from branch to branch to make sure she was the right one. she was fast so he had a pretty rough time keeping up with her but as soon as she turned the turn that was in the trail he jumped down and started off behind her. her music was to loud so she couldn't hear the pounding footsteps behind her. but she stopped and turned around just as she did he placed a cloth over her mouth with a special chemical that knocked her out. but he picked her up and started into the woods with her. Little did he know that she was not human but an angel/demon hybrid along with werewolf as well.


	2. Introduction

~~Malyana's P.O.V~~  
Malyana didn't see it coming she was kidnapped but then everything went black. she didn't remember anything. Fast forward about 20 minutes she was sitting in a chair she was chained to it. her clothes were dirty as she looked around her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding it was dark before she saw yellow eyes then saw a man come into the light he had brown shaggy hair. she had to admit he was cute but she didn't know where she was or this was she was scared shitless, "Your awake" the mans voice said his voice was a little rough and husky almost seductive as he walked over to her to get a better look her blue eyes staring back at him, "Its nice to meet you sweet thing...Whats your name?" he asked but she stayed quiet, "I'm Jason I won't hurt you" he said but she still stayed quiet his face turned angry as he slapped her, "I asked you a question god damn it!!" he yelled at her she was shocked he just said he wouldn't her. she used her head movements and moved her lips a little in hopes he could read them but he just grew angrier as he walked back a bit, "Take her to a room...Make sure she's made at home and give her some new clothes...But do not let her out" he said as he walked out of the dark room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan's P.O.V~~  
He sighed as Jason slapped her. he thought this was unnecessary he didn't need to hurt her so he just looked away as Jason spoke to her. he then heard his orders as he walked out he went and released the chains allowing her up. she seemed scared and quickly moved away from him but he sighed and knelt down to her level, "I'm not gonna hurt you...I'm not like him I just want to take you to that room" he said but he saw that she was naive and trusted him standing back up he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the room un-aware she was mute he then took her to the room and pushed her inside, "Someone will be along to get you clothes and things" he said before closing the door behind her and locking it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana's P.O.V~~  
As soon as she was pushed inside she was gonna escape and run past him but he shut the door and locked it. some tears ran down her cheeks as she realized it was locked she slammed her fist against it but it did nothing so she started to cry heavily walking over to the bed she just laid down on it pressing a pillow to her face to cry into it.


	3. New Friend

~~Malyana's P.O.V~~  
She was tired of everything that was happening school was getting harder and harder for her sence she was a mute. everyone was picking on her. but of course she was mute because of the monster she was and that she saw her father murdered before her eyes she heard the door unlock so she quickly leaned up and wiped her tears as she looked toward the door she saw a beautiful woman she had violet eyes and dark brown hair that reached her waist, "Hello darling" she says with a sweet smile as she walked over to Malyana, Malyana scurried away but she saw what was in her hands and crawled back over, "Here...I brought you some clothes and some things for you to do while your in here" she says setting the pile of things down she gave a polite nod as a thank you to the woman she saw paper and pens in the pile so she quickly grabbed them and wrote on them, "Thank you" she wrote showing the woman as the womans eyes widened, "My god...Your a mute" the woman said as Malyana sighed and nodded before writing something else, "My names Malyana, Malyana West" she wrote showing the woman again as the woman smiled and held out her hand, "Its nice to meet you Malyana..May I call you Mal?" the woman asked as she nodded taking her hand she shook it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan's P.O.V~~  
Ryan had walked past the door and heard the words 'Your a mute' so he stopped and walked back leaning into the door to listen as he cracked the door to watch them he saw Malyana's smile and she grounded him. it was like only her was the one holding him to the earth he would do anything be anything for her his expression softened and he fell hard for her he couldn't stand being this far away from her so he walked in, "Macy..your not supposed to be conversing with the new blood" Ryan snapped as Macy's expression turned into a depressive one but she saw that he had imprinted on her so she nodded and quickly left the two alone as Malyana quickly scurried away from him, "Its fine..I'm not here to hurt you I'm here because..well...you wouldn't understand' he says her being the little girl she was she moved back to him again interested in what he had to say Ryan cracked a small smile and reached his hand for her cheek but she quickly moved her face away, "Alright alright I won't touch you" he says as he picked up a piece of paper with her name on it, "Malyana? my names Ryan" he says as Malyana smiled and he just fell deeper, "My god your beautiful" he blurted out and he saw that it made her blush and he started to blush a bit, "Take a bath...Your dirty...If you need anything call on Macy or just slip a letter underneath the door for us to mail" he says before he left her room but it killed him every second he was away from her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Becoming One Of Them (Part 1)

~~Malyana's P.O.V~~  
She was blushing like a maniac from the compliment from Ryan he seemed as nice as Macy but she wasn't sure so she looked through the pile of clothes and picked out a red tank top that had orange hearts on the front she then grabbed a pair of blue shorts. she looked around the room and went into the big bathroom it had a giant round tub and a fancy marble counter her eyes widened it was beautiful and perfect as she sat her clothes down she started to fill up the tub with soapy and bubbly water as she slipped out of her dirty yellow t-shirt and her dirty jeggings taking off her blue jordans she sat them to the side and stepped inside the bath tub this was amazing it was so relaxing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Ryan's P.O.V~~  
once he left her room he heard the tubs water running which made a smile creep onto his face as he was walking off he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around he was met with a punch to his face making his nose bleed as she looked to the person who did it, "Don't touch her..shes mine" Jasons voice said as Jason walked off Ryan rubbed his nose and went to go clean up his nose as Macy helped him, "She seems like a really nice girl...I wish she'd talk" Macy said as Ryan nodded sitting in a chair, "I know you imprinted" Macy said as she made him blush, "Me? On that girl? No way...Yes shes really beautiful...but of course not" Ryan says as Macy smirked and shrugged cleaning up his nose  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Malyana's P.O.V~~  
Malyana was sitting in the tub when she heard the door open to her bathroom she looked up to the face that was there to no avail it was Jason being the creepy pervert he was, "Hello beautiful" he says walking over and lightly starting to move the bubbles away to try and reveal her body but something snapped in her she quickly pushed her hand out to him which made him fly and hit the wall going straight through it he went through a couple more. the first wall knocked him out as she quickly got out of the tub and got dressed. she didn't realize that one of the rooms was the one Macy and Ryan were in as she looked to the hole in the wall Ryan and Macy ran in, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ryan yelled which made her wince at his harsh voice, "Did you do this?" Macy asked as Malyana Nodded Ryan looked surprised as he rushed over, 'What the hell are you?" Ryan asked with curiosity and interest


	5. Becoming One Of Them (Part 2)

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan was impressed by her powers he didn't know she had any and that was what surprised him, "What the hell are you?" Ryan asked his expression still hard a bit as he saw Malyana shrug Macy grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room as Ryan followed Malyana was struggling and wanted to be set free. She was taken to a room and laid onto a table as they strapped her ankles and wrists, "Relax Mal...We are just gonna scan you so stay still" Macy said as Malyana looked a little relaxed and complied staying still. as a beam of blue light scanned her body a couple times before the straps popped off Ryan made sure she stayed in that room Malyana looked to the 3D printing of her body as Macy worked the computer, "Seems shes the daughter of an angel and demon hybrid...back when the angels and demons we're at war..shes 19 from Michigan full name Malyana Maria Donovan West" Macy explained typing on the computer Ryan looked toward Malyana who seemed surprised this machine knew so much about her, "Oh...her father...Her father...he was a werewolf..an alpha to which makes her severly rare almost...extinct shes the only one of her species!" Macy said she was clearly excited  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana's P.O.V~~  
She was scared Macy seemed to excited about her breed. she knew about her powers but she didn't know how or really where they came from let alone what she was, "Macy calm down" Ryan said rubbing Malyana's arm, "We can't tell anyone else besides us three got it?" Ryan said as Malyana nodded she couldn't tell anyone even if she wanted to. Macy took a deep breath and shut down the computer, "Alright I won't" she says as Ryan nodded, "Good come on" he says taking Malyanas hand as Macy stayed behind to destroy evidence of who and what she was Ryan brought her to a room it was a very hot room, "Come here" Ryan says as he walked over to a station and she followed he grabbed a branding iron, "Listen...I don't want to hurt you but you need to get this" Ryan said it made her scared, "I won't hurt you anymore than this...I promise" he said it made her feel comfortable, "Where do you want it?" Ryan asked as she was hesitant but pulled up the bottom of her shirt signifying she wanted it on her stomach so Ryan heated up the branding iron and quickly pressed it to her stomach making her scream in pain she couldn't talk but she could sure as hell scream Ryan quickly grabbed a bandage with burn cream and applied it wrapping her up as she started to squeal lightly it hurt and it burned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. She Was His

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
After her branding because of her race she healed quickly and was able to take the wrap off it was just a scar now. Jason woke up from being knocked out but she had used her powers to fix the walls Jason seemed angry but was perfectly happy when he heard she was apart of the pack now. He could make her his now. she was in her room like always just sitting on the bed when she heard the door unlock. she saw Jason come in which made her scared she knew what he was like she had a bruise from the smack she received earlier that day Jason walked over to her and gripped her throat tightly but not to tight that she couldn't breath, "You are mine...Nobody elses...I'll kill whoever comes close to you" Jason whispered in her ear as he released his grip she rubbed her neck and Jason left she could tell this was gonna be hard for her so she gulped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan's P.O.V~~  
Ryan had saw Jason leave her room so he went to go see if she was okay but she still seemed a little shocked so he walked over trying to touch her cheek again but she pulled away once more, "Are you alright?" Ryan asked as Malyana looked to the side and shook her head running her fingertips over her neck to show him the small finger prints, "I'm sorry Mally I really am" Ryan said as Malyana just laid down, "Get some rest...we have training tomorrow" Ryan says as he gave her a small pat on the shoulder before he left  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
as soon as he left she grabbed the pencil and paper and wrote a letter to her mother, 'Hey mom...If I don't come home in a bit Im staying with a couple friends for a while, please dont be worried I love you so much, P.S Love your sweet apple pie, Malyana' she wrote as she put it into an envelope writing her address on it and everything and placing a stamp on the letter she slipped it under the door before going back to the bed to get some rest for the night.


	7. Training Day

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She had fallen asleep in the soft bed but was awoken by a shake to her shoulder as she opened her icy blue hues she saw Macy standing there all bright eyed and bushy tailed as Malyana leaned up Macy was holding an outfit as she placed it into her lap, "Come on get dressed it training day" Macy says happily as Malyanas eyebrow raised and she grabbed a piece of paper, "Its not even sunrise" she wrote as she showed it to Macy, "Oh come on Mal yes it is its just about sunrise" Macy says before happily walking out of her room Malyana face palmed but got up and changed into the outfit that was given to her which consisted of, Black leather skinny jeans and a black tank top and combat boots and a ponytail holder so she changed into it, it showed off her curves nicely and hugged her butt all the jogging was paying off she had a nice bubble butt and her chest looked big. as she pulled her hair back it showed her features she looked like she could be as beautiful as aphrodite. Malyana was looking in the mirror admiring herself when the door opened again, "You look gorgeous lets go" Macy said as Macy took her hand and quickly lead her out of that room the halls were empty everyone was already up and in the training field which was the back yard to the big mansion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
He stood there waiting for Macy to bring Malyana he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top that showed off his muscles his hair was a mess as he heard footsteps approaching he turned around seeing Malyana in that outfit turned him on a bit but she was beautiful especially when her hair was pulled back to see her face as Jason walked up to her giving her ass a light smack, "Good luck baby girl" Jason said before he lined up, "Mason Malyana you two are up first" he says as Malyana looked to Macy for instructions, "Fight him" Macy said as Mason walked up to her and got in a defensing position Malyana didn't seem to want to fight him  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
Malyana looked back to Mason who threw a punch at her hitting her in the face it knocked her back but she stood up regardless her nose bleeding a bit and Mason threw another punch hitting her in the stomach making her lose her breath Mason kicked her in the back of her knees knocking her down she was getting pissed majorly so her eyes turned a light red color as she stood up Mason threw another punch but she grabbed his fist Masons expression instantly changed to scared as she twisted his arm and threw him to the ground she jumped into a tree so he didn't see her when he stood up Ryan was chuckling watching her. She smirked as Mason looked around for her she swung back down grabbing onto the branch and kicking him hard into the face upon impact with both of her feet it knocked him about a yard away as she landed onto her feet Mason quickly scurried away from her scared of her, "Alright alright I yield" Mason says quickly as Ryan smiled chuckling  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan was chuckling when Jason looked over to him, "You give her a go big boy" Jason says pushing him into the circle Ryans eyes widened he didn't want to hurt the beautiful girl he had imprinted on but Malyana got into defense position and so did Ryan, Ryan threw the first punch but mised as she dodged to the left, "Stay still" Ryan said throwing two more punches and missing but the third punch he landed right onto her lips making her lips bust and bleed she got even more pissed a strange green glow surrounded her as she used her charge powers moving faster than lightning she kicked him in the groin, the side and punched him five times in the face and three times in the stomach. Ryan didnt see this coming she had broken his nose and he fell down to the ground. Malyanas expression softened as she gasped she quickly knelt down next to him checking if he was fine, "I yield" he says weakly as Macy picked him up and escorted him to the nurses office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
Malyana fought the other boys for a bit before turning in her fists were bleeding and she was weak and tired so one of Jasons pack members escorted her back to her room giving her bandages and some stuff for her knuckles as she was locked back into her room again she wrapped her hand up and fixed her lip and nose. today was already over for them they had spent all day training but she hadn't ate in 2 days. as soon as she thought food Macy brought her ina whole tray full of meat and everything Malyanas face lit up and she quickly grabbed the tray sitting on the bed she started to dig in. Macy chuckled a bit, "Enjoy...and sleep tight" Macy says as Macy left her room so she could eat and rest.


	8. She Spoke

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She had gotten some rest that night after the training day. she woke up to a loud crash down the stairs and the sound of very loud growling as she jumped out of bed she ran to the door she was about to open it but it unlocked and opened she backed up when she saw an unfamiliar face, "Well well...I see I've gotten lucky today" a mans voice said she grew scared as the man smiled she saw fangs she knew what this was about this was a vampire, "I'm not gonna hurt you darling" he says as she saw a big grey wolf run to the man ripping his head off and his body shattered to the ground like glass the wolf transformed and it revealed Ryan, Ryan grabbed her hands and quickly ran with her downstairs to try and escape with her but vampires filled the downstairs but the pack was trying to fight them off she got a flashback of her father and this pissed her off, "Stay here" Ryan said transforming running into the crowd of vampires and werewolves as she ran into a corner where she could hide a vampire approached her fangs out as her heart sped up she saw that the vampire wanted to kill her, "RYAN!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as Ryan heard his name he saw her about to get attacked as Ryan ran and pounced on the vampire it was a little to late. the vampire had already bitten her and got sips of her blood. though it was not enough to change her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan killed the vampire and ran back to her transforming he quickly scooped her up hugging her close, "I can help" he heard her say as he looked down into her blue eyes, "No I dont want you getting hurt" he says as Malyana frowned, "I don't care about getting hurt I want to help" she says as Ryan complied and sat her down she looked toward the crowd and used her angelic powers of light making it bright as the sun as all the werewolves whimpered hiding their eyes she fried all the vampires and turned them into ash Ryan was very surprised her powers were incredibly strong for her just being 19 and she was talking to them. Malyana looked woozy a bit the other didnt question, "Take her to her room now!" Jason yelled at Ryan who quickly scooped her up again taking her back to her room on the third floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She didnt feel to strong anymore in fact she felt pretty weak as Ryan laid her down on her bed, "Your talking now" Ryan said as she gave him a small smile, "I guess I just needed a little nudge" she says as Ryan smiled back and healed her bite, "I like you much better this way..your voice is so pretty" Ryan said which made her blush, "I'm glad I could help" she muttered weakly before everything went black again she was passed out from power drain.


	9. Fishing Day

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
Despite what happened the night before she woke up feeling energetic and much better she looked around and Ryan had stayed there monitoring her but he had passed out sitting in a chair beside her she smiled seeing how he watched over her all night as she leaned up just the light shuffle in the bed made Ryan jolt awake looking to her, "Your up" he says sleepily as she nodded and smiled, "Yeah I'm up" she says as Ryan smiled, "Good..Last night must have took its toll on you" he says as she nodded looking down, "Yeah it did" she says as Ryan got up sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, "I convinced Jason to let you go hunting with me today...What do you think?" He asked as she looked up to him with a small smile, "I'd really love that..anything beats staying in this room all day" she says as it made him chuckle, "Your right I bet it does suck" he says as he got up and handed her a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of tennis shoes, "Get dressed I'll wait outside your door it'll be unlocked" he says as he left the room. so she got up after receiving the clothes and changed into them leaving her hair down this time she walked out to greet him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan leaned against the wall outside her door waiting for her as she walked out he gave her a smile, "Come on I have a great spot" Ryan said and lead her downstairs with her following behind willingly and kind of happily that she was getting out of the castle as he lead her to a river, "What are we getting exactley?" she asked as Ryan pulled off a backpack handing her a bow and a couple arrows, "Fish" he said smiling as she rolled her eyes, "You could've just said that" she says which made Ryan confused raising his eyebrow she took off her pants and shirt which made Ryan flush deeply quickly turning his back to her she transformed into a big white wolf jumping into the river to start catching fish, "Your weird but smart" Ryan said laughing a bit he took off his jacket, shirt, and his pants as well transforming he jumped into the river. after a little bit of them catching fish and throwing them into a basket for the pack the basket was bulging with fish as Ryan got out and shook off he transformed back into his human form  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She shook off after she stepped out of the river and transformed back as well as she was laughing a bit she quickly pulled back on her clothes, "That was fun" she says happily as she turned away while Ryan was dressing, "It really was! we need to do it again sometime!" he said he was obviously happy as well as Malyana grabbed the basket of fish and Ryan grabbed the backpack filled with the bows and other things. they quickly made their way back to the mansion the pack didn't even care if the fish were cooked or not they just dug in.


	10. Bonfire Kiss

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
Malyana was surprised the pack grabbed almost every fish besides 6 of them they just dug in without cooking them Jason handed her a fish that stared up at her she crunched up her face and quickly dropped it back into the basket and everyone stared to laugh at her, "Your such a little girl!" one of the pack members said, "Yeah she wouldn't eat that even if she was starving!" another said as she slammed her hand against the table and stood up, "Excuse me" she says as she left the castle Jason was also laughing at her but Ryan just watched her leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan watched her leave after about 10 minute she got angry at everyone for laughing at her so he stood up and grabbed the left over fish and went upstairs to grab a couple sticks that were used to roast marshmellos as he walked out to find her she already had a fire going and was sitting on a log next to it all wrapped up in a blanket this sight made Ryan smile as he walked over, "May I?" he asked as Malyana looked up and gave a small smile scooting over to make room for him as he sat down he put one of the fish on the roasting stick and handed it to her, "Here...I dont favor my stuff raw anyways" he says this act of kindness made Malyana blush and smile sweetly, "Thank you Ryan" she says as she started to roast it and he put one on a stick for himself and started to roast it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
This act of kindness toward her made her heart swell with happiness he was the only one being a true friend to her so far, "So...do have a family? like a boyfriend, a sister, a brother?" Ryan asked and this made her sigh a bit, "I only have my mom" she says somberly as Ryan looked over at her, "I'm sorry...What happened to your father?" Ryan asked the question made her heart break once more, "Uhh...A vampire...I was about 4 maybe 6 I woke up to the loud pleading screams of my mother so I went downstairs to see what was going on before I even knew it I was being held by a vampire while I watched my fathers head get ripped from his body" she explained as Ryan sighed looking down, "I'm sorry" Ryan said as she took a deep breath and composed herself, "No its alright...I'm over it" she says as Ryan looked over to her, "Just for what its worth...I think your an amazing person..you deserve so much more" Ryan said as she looked over to him and smiled sweetly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan smiled gently back to her after the compliment as he looked down to her ruby red lips he was starving for her kiss for her love and attention as he slowly leaned in Malyana looked down to his lips a little as he was leaning in Ryan leaned in perfectly close to her and placed a gentle and slow kiss onto her lips making him blush deeply he felt complete and full this was exactly what he wanted for the rest of his life. he felt her gently kissing him back as his hand moved to her pale cheeks to deepen the kiss after a few more seconds he had pulled away for air as Malyana quickly looked back to her fish and pulled it to her lips starting to eat like nothing ever happened this broke him a little bt but he started to eat as well if Jason ever found out he'd kill Ryan.


	11. Friend Zoned

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She felt a little awkward after kissing him she craved more but knew it was terribly wrong. that night she went to bed at peace with herself and she had a full stomach she was glad she got that off her chest it made her feel much better. She woke up to slobbery kissed on her face as she opened her eyes she was met with Ryans wolf form licking her awake this made her laugh as he stopped licking she reached up and gently petted him, "Good morning to you to" she says smiling as Ryan nuzzled his head into her hand she sighed a little bit and moved him off as he transformed back to human smiling, "Whats the matter you seemed happy a second ago" Ryan says his expression turning to a light frown, "Ryan about the kiss last night" she said Ryan started to smile again maybe this was good news for the both of them to become an us, "It didn't mean anything...I was tired...I shouldn't have kissed you back and you know it was wrong" she said as Ryans expression turned to an angry and sad expression  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
He was confused he thought she loved him, "What do you mean?" he asked as she sighed, "I'm meaning the kiss last night isn't anything I'm saying that it was wrong of me to do, I'm saying that I don't like you like that...I barely know you and hell you kidnapped me" she said as he stood to his feet clenching his fists, "Alright fuck...Have a nice time being the pet and servant you were meant to be" he said as he quickly left her room slamming and locking the door behind him  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
"Ryan I'm-" she started to say before he slammed the door and locked it behind him tears started to roll down her cheek as she jumped up pounding on the door, "Let me out!" she screamed but nobody answered she backed up a little bit and sat back onto the bed she knew she was being screwed over and she knew she had to stay in this room all the time now or at least most of the time. she covered her face she lost maybe the only person who could get her out of here.


	12. Imprinting

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
That day she did stay in her room the whole time but after about 4 hours the door unlocked and opened so she looked over to it and Ryan walked in his expression was soft as she looked away from him, "What are you doing in here?" she asked as Ryan walked over, "I had to see you" he says as she moved away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, "You saw me now go" she says as Ryan walked back over kneeling in front of her taking her hands, "Please...I can't be away from you...I imprinted on you when I first saw your smile" Ryan said he was started to confuse her, "Imprint? what is that?" she asked as Ryan sighed, "Your a werewolf and you dont know" he says as she sighed crossing her arms, "Alright alright...Imprinting...its like love at first sight...when you imprint on someone its like only they keep you grounded...you'll do anything be anything for them..Malyana you are my imprint I'll do and be anything for you" Ryan said this hit her hard and deep as her eyes widened tears started to stream down her cheeks, "I...I didn't know" she says looking down as Ryan stood up and picked her up hugging her close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms around his neck tightly he held her close and tight, "It's alright...sometimes imprints are wrong" he said he could tell this changed her mind completely and she climbed out of his arms, Are you saying that I'm a wrong choice for you?" she asked as Ryan shook his head, "No I'm not...You could be the one I'll wait forever for" he says placing a hand on her head as she was looking down, "I want to see my mom..Now!" she demanded which took Ryan back a little bit at her voice it was loud and very demanding  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Sneaking Around

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
After that day Ryan had slept in her room with her to watch over her again that night but he ended up falling asleep way before her so she just watched him sleep wondering how he felt when she told him she didn't really like him. that night she ended up passing out a little bit after 11. she woke up to a soft stroke to her cheek as her eyes fluttered open she looked over to see Ryan he was laying beside her and his fingers were drifting over her cheek gently seeing this made her smile as she grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his hand, "Morning darling" Ryan says giving her a smile as she leaned up, "Morning" she says as she stretched, "I have something special planned today for my lovely girlfriend" he says as her eyebrow raised she wasn't aware that she moved up to the girlfriend status but she didn't mind, "Oh yeah? like what?" she asked as Ryan chuckled, "You'll see come on get dressed" he says turning to stand in the corner while she dressed as she got up and got dressed into skinny jeans and a black off shoulder top as Ryan turned around, "Oooo pretty" he said which made her chuckle and blush a bit  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
He smiled and kissed her cheek taking her hand he had persuaded Jason to let him take her out for a bit on a hunting trip but that wasn't what he was going to do with her. as he lead her outside he could tell she was confused, "Where are we going?" she asked which made him smile, "You'll see I'm sure you'll like it" he says as after a little bit he lead her up and into a treehouse that was beautifully decorate like a normal bedroom it had a king sized bed in the corner a small kitchen like area in the other corner a dresser and everything, "Wow this is beautiful" she says looking around as Ryan released her hand and went over to the bed, "I kept it warm for you come on" he says sitting up against the headboard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She smiled and walked over to him as she walked over she was pulled into his lap to straddle him she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "Its nice up here" she says softly as she felt Ryans fingers going through her hair, "Yeah it really is...I could bring you here more often" she heard Ryan suggest, "I'd love that" she says with a smile just relaxing against him for a bit before even her urges got the best of her she leaned up and received a confused look from Ryan as she leaned in and started to kiss him deeply and passionately she received a deep kiss back after a few seconds she pulled away for air as Ryan smiled lightly at her, "What are you doing?" he asked as she smiled, "Nothing just kissing my boyfriend" she says as she leaned in once more and started to kiss him again this time Ryan wiggled his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth she started to get turned on so she had to pull away and stop their heated make out session  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
He pouted as she pulled away, "Aww I was enjoying that" he says as she chuckled, "Come on lets go hunt like we are supposed to be doing" she says as she got up he followed her to start hunting with her. they both got one deer and a couple rabbits. they were left with the rabbits so they just cooked them over a bonfire again stealing small kisses when nobody was watching.


	14. Making It Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> BDSM  
> SEX  
> PORNOGRAPHIC

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
Fast forward about 2 weeks her and Ryan have became super close Jason still didn't try anything with her so she was still a virgin she wanted to change this and today was the day she wanted to change it she could tell Ryan just wanted to let his wolf out and make her hi but she kept refusing today was different she wanted it this time. as Ryan and her were on their way to the tree house she was nibbling on her lip she was very nervous about this decision but it was now or never as she entered the tree house Ryan instantly went to the bed sense they had been walking for a bit she chuckled and walked over, "Hey Ryan can I ask you something?" she asked as she sat on the bed as Ryan smiled looking to her, "Yeah whats up?" he asked as she sighed, "Listen I know I haven't been to willing to have sex with you but....I really want it now" she says as Ryan smiled and pulled her onto him, "Right now or later now?" he asked which made her smile a bit, "Right now" she says as he instantly started to kiss her lips deeply and passionately  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
The kiss between the two started to heat up as his hands slid down and gripped her ass he could feel her face heating up signifying she was blushing and enjoying this as he flipped them over to be on top he let his wolf out releasing the kiss to yank her shirt off and kiss down her neck his hands traveling her bare stomach feeling her abs as he started to suck and nibble on her neck he received some small and soft moans in return he could tell she was mildly sub so he reached over briefly and grabbed a collar snapping it onto her neck and lightly pulling on it. he reached under her and un-clasped her bra pulling it off her and throwing it across the room she was blushing wildly as she reached down and pulled off his shirt throwing it to the floor his hands rubbing her legs as he started to suck gently on her left nipple her moans lightly grew he wasn't going to take this to fast  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She started to moan a little louder as he started to suck on her nipple this felt so amazing especially when he was doing it she felt his tongue swirling around her nipple as she bit her lip to muffle her moans a bit wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to slowly pull down her shorts she was getting a bit more nervous now that he was moving a little further as he moved to her other nipple to give it attention he started to suck a little harder she released her grip on his waist so he could pull down her pants a bit more so she could kick them off but she moved her feet to move down his pants as well. he moved down to gently kiss her stomach before moving up to stare into her eyes, "I'm just gonna make this first time quick so I don't hurt you to much" he says softly with concern as she smiled and nodded a little he then pulled her underwear off throwing them to the side of the bed. she got a little bit more nervous but knew this would be quick the werewolves didn't believe in using condoms or anything like that. as he pulled his boxers off her heart began to pound  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
He smiled gently down to her as he pulled his boxers off his long and hard member being set free he knew she was a virgin so he was going to go gentle and slow at first. as he held her hips he slowly pushed into her as she reached up and gently gripped his arms letting out a moan as he passed her cherry she began to bleed a bit she tightly gripped his arms as it was very much so hurting her but Ryan was trying to calm her down gently rubbing her hips as he stopped moving to let her get used to it, "Just do it" he heard her say as he nodded and did as she said pushing further into her and starting to move in and out receiving moans from her as he started to moan a bit as well as soon as he knew he wasn't hurting her as much he started to speed up getting louder moans from her as he kept his low key this wouldn't take long so he started to move deeper and harder into her going as deep as he could he started to thrust into her womb and she began to moan a bit louder muffling her moans by biting her lip really hard he was close to cumming, "I'm about to cum" he warned her but she didn't mind where he came so he moved a bit harder before finally cumming inside of her filling her womb.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
she started to pant loudly once he finished and he pulled out gathering their clothes and giving hers to her she smiled lightly back to him, "We need to get back" she says as he nodded, "Alright hurry up" he says as she got up and got dressed and took the collar off leaving it on the bed as she grabbed the sheets and filled the sink up with warm water and soap putting them in there to get the blood and cum stains out of them as she took his hand they both left the tree house and went back to the mansion.


	15. After Affects

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
she went to bed that night her legs were lightly sore from the sexual encounter her and Ryan had she woke up to slobbery kisses on her face again as she opened her eyes Ryan was of course in his wolf form licking her face like a puppy she giggled and gently reached her hand up petting him, "Good morning baby" she says softly as Ryan laid next to her under the covers and she wrapped her arms around his big furry body lightly gripping his fur snuggling close as Ryan moved to have her head lay on his stomach and his head curving around laying on her chest, "I'm up I'm up" she says as she leaned up and got out of bed she was about to stretch when her whole world started to spin and she fell back onto the bed Ryan quickly transformed back and tapped her cheeks, "Malyana Malyana" he said staring into her eyes as she slowly focused on him, "I'm alright" she says as Ryan frowned, "No your not...stay here stay laid down" he says as she nodded and stayed right there as she watched him leave her room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan ran to Macy who was also the nurse he got a morning-after pill for her to take it was probably just sickness or something so he ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water he made his way back as fast as he could to her room she was sitting up now but still in bed as he walked over giving her the pill and glass of water, "Take this right now" he ordered her as she sighed and did as he said taking the pill she felt sick at her stomach and very dizzy as Ryan saw the small scar that the vampires bite left, "Oh god" he muttered as it worried Malyana, "What?" she asked as Ryan looked at her, "Open your mouth" he said as she was confused but opened her mouth but there was no fangs to be seen so he made her stay there and got Macy and a professional to check her out the vampire that bit her a couple weeks before did leave his mark. he didn't get to much of his blood inside her but only just enough to gift her immortality and change her into a hybrid. he seemed pissed and very sad as Macy and the doctor left the room Ryan took her hand and lightly kissed it, "Your gonna be fine" he says  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She jerked her hand away, "No I'm not! I'm not even normal! Like I ever fucking was! I-I...I I....I'm not the same...I'm a vampire to now...Maybe I'll hurt you" she says as soon as Jason heard he slammed open the door, "FUCKING LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!" Jason yelled at her it made her wince, "You can't cast her out it wasn't her fault" Ryan said standing up, "Oh yeah??!! I fucking can't can't I?!! I'M THE GOD DAMN ALPHA AND I SAY SHE FUCKING LEAVES RIGHT NOW!!!" Jason yelled as Malyana got up, "Fine..I wasnt one of you anyways" she says her world started to spin again but she sucked it up and started to pack, "Count me out to" Ryan says going to help her pack but Jason was to pissed to care he just stormed out.


	16. Leaving The Pack

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
Ryan had helped her pack her things and she had helped him pack, "Where are we gonna stay?" Ryan asked her as they were packing she threw his shirts into the suitcase, "My mothers place...We don't have enough money for a place of our own" she says as Ryan sighed, "I dont think that would be best" he says as she looked over to him, "I havent seen my mother in a fucking month if you dont like it fucking leave!" she yelled at him which she could tell knocked him back a bit, "Alright alright..We can stay at your moms place"he said as he closed up his suit case and took them and he helped Malyana out of the mansion. he helped her back to her mothers house as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan helped her sometimes letting her sit down for short periods of time if she'd get to dizzy but eventually they made it to her moms as he sat his suitcase down and knocked on the door she was worried maybe her mother wasn't home or something but she answered the door seeing Malyana she instantly hugged her, "Oh my god I missed you...I got your letters I didn't know where you went or when you'd be back" her mother says as Malyana hugged her back this sight made Ryans heart swell he had missed out on this chance for so long, "I missed you to mom" she says as her mother gasped and quickly released the hug looking at her smiling brightly, "your talking again" she said happily takking her and Ryans hand she quickly pulled them inside, "Okay okay tell me everything...starting with who the hell is he?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest as Ryan chuckled a bit and Malyana smiled, "His name is Ryan he's my boyfriend" she said as she took Ryans hand enter locking their fingers as her moms face lit up with excitment recieving a squeal, "I'll be right back" her mom said rushing to get the picture book.


	17. Family Night

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
She giggled lightly, "Come on lets go take a seat this is gonna take a minute" she says as Ryan laughed a bit following her into the living room sitting on the couch next to her as her mom quickly returned with the picture book squeezing in between them and showing him all the pictures she loved him instantly because she knew right away what he was and that he would protect her little girl after the picture book Ryan and her both stood up, "Come on mom let us get settled in I promise we'll be back down tomorrow morning we're not going anywhere" she tells her mom as she looked a bit sad but nodded and Malyana leaned down giving her head a kiss, "I love you goodnight" she says as Ryan smiled, "Goodnight miss West" Ryan said politely as they picked up their bags and went upstairs to her room it was decorated with Disney and lions as Ryan's eyes went wide, "Wow" he said as she smiled and set her bags down spinning around in the middle of the floor, "God I've missed this" she says as she plopped down onto the bed Ryan smiled and dropped the bags walking over he climbed on top of her his hands resting beside her head, "What are you thinking?" she asked as Ryan smirked looking down at her, "Nothing I just want to cuddle with the love of my life" he says as he plopped down onto her his head resting on her chest as she smiled and gently stroked his head, "Your just a big puppy" she says as he smiled, "Yeah I know" he says as he nuzzled her neck.


	18. Transformation

~~Malyana P.O.V~~  
Malyana and Ryan had fallen asleep that night talking but she was awoken by a sharp pain in her chest Ryan was already awake it seemed sence he was not in the bed. As she leaned up and looked around a hand moved to her chest as the pain started to get worse then a sharp pain in her head as she slowly got up and staggered to her door she had a rough time opening it her vision was blurring, "Ryan!" she yelled down the stairs as Ryan heard her yell for him he quickly ran up the stairs, "Whoa whoa easy" he says helping her stand as she screamed a bit from the pain. as her mother quickly ran up the stairs as well, "Come on take her to the room" she says pointing to the end of the hall as Ryan picked her up bridal style and quickly carried her to the room at the end of the hall laying her on the bed that was in that room the bite from the vampire was steaming releasing heat, "Oh no" Ryan said tapping her cheeks, "Come on Malyana stay with me" he said as she screamed he could see fangs poking through replacing her old teeth her skin turned a pale complexion she was transforming into the hybrid she was meant to be now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Ryan P.O.V~~  
Ryan was taken back by this sight but he knew the only way to stop her pain was to let her feed so he quickly pulled up his long sleeve to reveal his wrist holding it to her lips her eyes turned red and she quickly bit into it starting to sip but not inserting any of her blood to make him a hybrid as he bit his lip hoping she didn't take to much but she pulled away quickly blood dripping from her lips as she leaned back and looked over to her mother who was terrified how could her little girl be this type of monster her mother started to cry as Ryan wiped her mouth off her mother quickly hugged her, "This wasn't my intention" Malyana whispered in her ear as they hugged eachother close.


End file.
